Lustful Encounter
by EclecticRegard
Summary: He called it annoying, said the barber had to be punished for it. The judge knew as well as Sweeney that it was simply his way of asking to be with him for another lust-filled night.


_Just a quick little TurpinSweeney smut thing. I realized it has been far too long since I wrote anything for "Sweeney Todd"._

WARNING: This contains graphic slash, as in graphic sexual scenes involving two men. If this ain't your cup of tea, don't read it.

**Lustful Encounter**

It wasn't proper, it wasn't right, to feel the way the judge felt. To be so infatuated and intrigued by another that he could hardly concentrate on his work was just unacceptable. That damn barber had managed to get into his head and he aimed to make him pay for that.

The bell jingled as Judge Turpin stepped into the second story barber shop. He found the offender standing by the window, his neighbor speaking quietly to him.

She turned, "I'm sorry, dear, bu' Mr. T's closed for the remainder of the evening--"

"I would ask that you leave us alone." the older man interrupted coolly.

Mrs. Lovett glanced back at the barber, nervous, before she walked past the judge, allowing the door to slam shut behind her.

"Mr. Todd." Judge Turpin's voice was smooth as he stepped closer to the slighter man.

"What can I do for his honor..?" Sweeney asked in his usual soft, trained tone.

"You've become a nuisance to me, sir. You cloud my head with thoughts of our encounters while I work, while I sleep. I wonder what you do all day, living here with that.. woman." He pressed up against Sweeney's back, his hands taking firm hold of the younger man's hips.

".. And what would his honor like to do about this?"

"I plan to thoroughly punish you for invading my heart and my mind." he said simply, nipping at Sweeney's neck, causing him to mewl.

"S-Sir.. in front of the window?"

Hardly. No one but I is allowed to see your face as you climax." Turpin turned himself and Sweeney around.

"Then where--"

"To the chair with you, Todd." the judge gave him a small push towards the barber's chair in the middle of the room. He lingered behind, if only to watch the barber walk.

Sweeney slumped back in the chair, his legs slightly open as he waited. Brown eyes stared almost eagerly into hazel ones.

Turpin wasted no time in swooping down upon Sweeney, pressing him into the chair as he kissed him, his hands roaming roughly about the pale body. Sweeney's lips parted almost immediately, giving the judge complete access. He took in the younger man's unique taste and warmth like a plant feeds off of the sun; he couldn't get enough of it.

When he felt the judge's hands already at his pants, Sweeney gave a whimper of protest. He preferred taking it slow and thus far the judge had always complied.

"Not today. I told you, I was going to 'punish' you, didn't I?" Turpin whispered hotly into his ear as he lifted Sweeney's hips up off of the chair, sliding his pants down over them.

"C-Can't we go slower?" Sweeney complained breathlessly.

"I would reconsider my actions if it weren't for this, sir." The judge's hand closed around the barber's erection, giving it a loving stroke.

"_Ah_..!"

"That's what I thought." He grinned ferally, undoing his own pants and pushing them down far enough to release his own member. He wetted his fingers before reaching in between Sweeney's legs. After a moment he paused, raising an inquisitive brow at the slighter man.

Sweeney had the grace to blush and look away, "Sir, I.."

"You anticipated my visit today." Turpin finished for him, pulling his hand away. Instead, he took Sweeney's chin in his hand, tilting his head back and kissing him deeply, "You know just how to drive me insane.. Sweeney.."

He pulled away in favor of spitting into his palm, rubbing his hand along his hardened member. Sweeney took the judge's face in his hands, bringing him in for another kiss.

Their lips still locked, Turpin pressed into Sweeney's entrance as gently as he could. Sweeney moaned into Turpin's mouth, sending waves of pleasure up and down the judge's spine. Soon he was completely sheathed within the smaller man.

He began rocking his hips. Gentle, he had to remind himself. It wouldn't do either of them any good if Sweeney were to get hurt and start bleeding. In fact, it would ruin the entire purpose of this encounter. Sure, the judge had said he wanted to punish the barber. But that was just one of his many ways of saying he was horny without actually saying it.

Soon he was shallowly thrusting in and out of the man, sucking gently on his neck as he did so. Sweeney's hands weakly gripped the judge's biceps, rocking his hips in tandem with the thrusts.

".. Sweeney Todd.." Judge Turpin muttered softly.

"Y-Yes..?"

".. I do think.. I'm growing rather fond of you, sir." he commented. His hand reached in between them to start stroking the barber's leaking erection.

The barber was torn between the pleasure, trying to rock his hips to meet Turpin's while trying to rock his hips to meet Turpin's hand. The added different friction made the judge groan; he could hardly contain himself any longer.

"There's.. no need to hold back on my account, sir."

"No. We will do it together." he insisted, giving Sweeney a chaste kiss.

The room was filled with quiet groans, soft moans, and the occasional '_creak_' of the chair beneath their weight.

"Sir..?" Sweeney whimpered, eyelids fluttering as he drew closer to the edge.

Turpin nodded, picking up the pace a little, driving a bit deeper into Sweeney's sweating, shuddering form.

Finally, they were crying out their orgasms within moments of one another.

Sweeney slumped back, his hips still held up by the judge. It took him a few panting moments before he was able to focus his eyes well enough to look into the judge's hazel ones.

".. It's safe to say that I've grown rather fond of his honor, as well."

-----

_While I do like other pairings in "Sweeney Todd", I like this one the most. It was almost canon, as far as I'm concerned. _:|


End file.
